


Sunrise Over The Bay

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wanda Maximoff, Butt Slapping, Dark Natasha Romanov, Deepthroating, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, IDK what to say., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lingerie, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Worker Wanda Maximoff, Top Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Wanda is so excited. She feels happy, her favorite client requested her services for tonight.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Sunrise Over The Bay

**Author's Note:**

> The second In Bloom chapter is here.
> 
> It's the first time I wrote this two ladies. I love this pairing. 
> 
> Just a obscene fic.

“Oh Wanda, dear. Miss Romanov wants your company. Get ready girl. ”  
The words of her boss Helen, continue to spin in her head. 

Wanda is so excited to fuck now. She feels happy, her favorite client requested her services for tonight. Miss Natasha Romanov, the billionaire European businesswoman and partner of her boss Helen, is visiting Miami. Which was Wanda wrapped in great desire and excitement. She wanted the moment to meet Miss Romanov. The young brunette drink a sip of whiskey to relieve anxiety, and calm her desire, Wanda likes to feel relaxed, in control and ready to see Natasha. 

Her favorite client is a beautiful, gentle woman, her beautiful tits, her soft hands and a talented mouth. But she was also rude and cruel when Wanda made mistakes. Wanda loves how the redhead fucks her. The delicacy when Natasha suck her nipples, bites and squeezes her sensitive tits while she fucks her in the ass. When the sensual mouth sucks her swollen nipples for hours, like a hungry little baby. Wanda loves when the woman becomes a demon. The possessive woman destroying her pussy. Putting a dildo in her pussy and another in her ass, for hours. It was painful. 

But Natasha is kind when Wanda fulfills her orders and gives her orgasms until she passed out, the memory makes Wanda wet her underwear. Natasha is a very sensual woman. The young woman is really excited when she remembers the long nights, how she moans fantastically while Natasha fucked her with the mouth. The young business woman makes sure to visit Wanda once or twice in a month when her schedule matches. Natasha has been visiting her bed for more than two years. But that was in the past. Wanda saddened be the absence of the redhead. But now the girl was lucky. Natasha makes a stop in the beautiful city of Miami for the weekend. And even better, the redhead booked Wanda for the whole weekend. The millionaire took every second to fuck the brunette until she passed out. A fact that Wanda likes it. 

Wanda will be waiting for her in her room in her room at the top of the club at 7 pm. The young Daisy gives her a bag, (Miss Romanov insisted that she wear the cute gift inside.) It's a beautiful red lingerie set, with transparent tights and a red dress. Wanda bites her lip to avoid laughing. She likes Natasha's gifts. The opportunity to fuck with Nat is always fun, and Natasha is also happy when she uses her gifts, including dresses, jewelry and sex toys. The anal plug 1 year ago was her favorite Wanda thinks letting her mind fly. How Natasha's cock is a little big, but perfect for her tight pussy, another thing she likes is the thickness of that piece of meat, the first time Wanda feared that thick piece of meat would broke it in two, and tear her pussy, but at the end of the night Wanda completely love Natasha's big cock. Wanda likes big cocks but her favorite is always Natasha's. 

It's 6:31. Natasha will arrive soon, so the young girl rushed to the bathroom, cleaned and shaved. Natasha loves her shaved and soft pussy. In 15 minutes after, Wanda ends up drying her body, while drinking the rest of the whiskey. She swallowed the delicious liquid, enjoying the burning sliding down her throat. 

Wanda fits the cute red lace bra and small panties. The beautiful diamond necklace adorning her delicate neck perfectly. The last detail, Wanda slipped the tight red dress, was perfect, her big breasts look beautiful. The soft dress covering her buttocks, Natasha's gifts are the best. The brunette wants the minutes to move faster. She wants Natasha to rape her and empty her seed in all her holes. Wanda needs touch the redhead's body, feel the other woman's skin and play with her body. Natasha always encourages her to play with her tits. Only if she is a good girl. 

While the brunette stands in the middle of the luxurious room. The room door opens and, Natasha is standing in the room. She closes the door behind her and walks towards the beautiful brunette, her green eyes enjoying the view. Moving from top to bottom, admiring the beautiful body, the red dress fits perfectly. 

The redhead is dressed in black jeans, a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt. No bra, shit the erect pink nipples pushing through the black thin cotton. Wanda licks her lips. Natasha's tits are perfect and big. Her black jeans seem tight, the brunette can see the big lump forming between Natasha's legs is absolutely sexy. That bright red hair that Wanda likes to pull when Natasha eats her ass and pussy wildly. 

“It’s s good to see you, babygirl." The redhead hugs Wanda by the waist, slipped her hands to take the brunette's big ass and squeeze the flesh of her buttocks. Wanda closes her eyes moaning with approval. The moan makes Natasha the draw closer and tighten harder, the flesh under the fingers. The redhead's strength surprises and weakens Wanda. 

While Natasha is busy enjoying her ass. Wanda holds her face and kisses her deeply, their tongues meet. Natasha opens her mouth more and begins to devour the brunette's mouth slowly. Wanda wants more, so one of her hands slips under the other woman's t-shirt found her breasts warm and soft. Her hands pinch the erect nipples. Her tongue pressed harder into Natasha's mouth. The brunette sinks her fingers in red hair, getting closer to the woman of her dreams. Now Natasha groans, her hands up Wanda's dress, freeing her ass: ' You love your gifts, Wanda. "  
"Yes thank you very much." The young noded. 

  
"I'm glad to hear that. “Natasha saw the brightest necklace on her neck. Her fingers tracing the lingerie that covers her ass. "You are adorable, babygirl."  
Natasha does not waste time and gets rid of her jacket, her blouse is the next to fall to the floor. The topless redhead takes Wanda in her arms and continues to kiss her. Natasha slowly withdrew, leaving her standing there and headed at the black couch in the middle of the room, sitting, contemplating the girl. 

  
“You look beautiful in that dress.” Natasha whispered with raspy voice. "But, you would look even more beautiful without that."  
Wanda removed her dress, the dress falling from her shoulders, sliding it down her hips, only the lingerie covered her body. 

  
"Come here and sit on my lap."  
Quickly Wanda obeys climbing on Natasha’s lap. The woman placed her hands on the brunette's tits. I stroke her chest over the lace material. Pull down the bra, making Wanda's tits bounce free. Natasha squeezed the pink nipples, cupped the big, sensitive balloons, squeezing harder. Wanda groans louder, while Natasha exchanges her attention between both tits. Always pinching and biting when the excitement overcomes it. 

Natasha continued kiss her, making her tits happy until the redhead leaned Wanda's body against the sofa. Natasha spread her legs. The tiny panties don't cover her wet pussy. The delicate lace thread between her swollen, slightly open and sticky pussy lips with excitement. 

Wanda tits are sensitive, and covered in saliva, ready for Natasha to suck and bite for hours. She feels her face flushed her trembling legs are open, her chest goes up and down breathing hard. She sees and feels when Natasha puts her hand between her thighs, touching her pussy. "Oh, we're going to enjoy tonight." The redhead laughs with pleasure, kisses her cheek, Wanda can feel the heat in her pussy. Natasha slipped the thin pink strip to the side. She let her finger touch the slippery pussy. Wanda moves her hips for relief and Natasha groans immediately: “Oh, yes. Do that, so desperate for me to fuck you. you need it too much? "Wanda nods, biting her lip." I'm going to fuck you well. So wet. ”Natasha kisses her cheek and pressed her finger even more between the wet folds. "But first, let me see how you play with your tits, Hun." 

Wanda blushed, groans and starts playing with her tits. She has her left nipple between her index and middle fingers, is squeezing the nipple tightly. Her red nipples ache. 

  
"Very good. Now kneel and make me wet and nice for your pretty pussy. Remember the rules? ", The redhead saw her straight into her eyes, touching her chin. Wanda looking at the beautiful woman in front of her, while Natasha’s fingers continue caress her pussy," You suck my cock and make me cum. Only then, will I fuck your pussy again and again, giving you many orgasms, giving you my special milk. But, if you choke or get me bored. I will fuck your ass with my cock or my fist without lubricant in the most painful way. No matter if you cry or scream in pain. I will not stop. You understand? " 

"Yes Natasha." Wanda responded with a trembling voice. Fear filled her chest when she remembered Natasha furiously, raping her ass painfully, her fist destroying her intestines, while she cried in pain and she can't sit for days. Wanda knelt in front of Natasha, her hands began unbuttoning the redhead's jeans, her hand took the cock out of her underpants. The girl sees the big cock, with red veins, swollen, the throbbing flesh lowered her hand. 

"Ok. Now beg. ”The redhead laughed. “ Begging me.” 

"Please Natasha, can I suck your cock?" Wanda begged "can do that. Please.” 

"I don't know? … Come on, convince me Wanda. You can do better than that." 

"Please, I want to suck your cock. I need it"

  
Natasha laughing, banged her cock against the young woman's lips. "Tell me ... How much you want it." 

“A lot… I need it. I need your sweet milk spill down my throat. ”The girl said with pleading eyes. 

"Damn it, I have a weakness for pretty girls." Natasha nodded. Allowing the young woman to have fun. 

Wanda gets excited, bringing the big cock to her face. Natasha takes a fist of hair and stops her. With excitement the redhead hit her cock in Wanda's face. Moving her bulbous cockhead over her lips and paint them with precum. Wanda horny on her knees begins to lick her cock. Licking from the base to the throbbing tip. 

  
Natasha watched as her cock disappeared between her full lips. Wanda slid her mouth all the way, until the tip hit her throat. Avoiding her gag reflex, she focused the vision of the topless woman. The spectacular Natasha Romanoff, with hooded eyes, her pupils fully dilated and mouth open. Amazing. The cock slid deeper behind her throat. The pain in her jaw made Wanda close her eyes. The tears began to flow down her cheeks. Natasha grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling. "Your pretty eyes on me, when you suck my dick, babygirl." The redhead moved her hips carrying her cock as far as she could, ignoring the pain in her lungs. Wanda obeys, her eyes filled with tears at the tension of having the huge piece of hot meat stuck in her throat. 

"You're doing very well, Wanda." With hoarse voice, Natasha pulled her cock away, out her mouth, letting Wanda breathe, while stroking her hair. 

"You're enjoying it." She asked with an affection in her voice. "You're enjoying the privilege of having my cock in your pretty mouth, aren't you?" 

"Yes, Natasha.” She loved sucking that cock. “Thank you." 

"My precious babygirl with good manners," the redhead laughed, pushed her cock back into Wanda's mouth. Her cheeks swelled when the big cock filled her mouth. Wanda relaxed her throat, just let Natasha fuck her mouth. She felt incredible, to force her tongue to slide under the cock's head when she pressed her throat. She wanted vomit. But Natasha pulled out her cock again, thanks to the heavens. Wanda couldn't ruin the exciting moment, throwing up on the sexy woman. And affront the punishment, breathing deeply Wanda continued sucking. 

  
Natasha sees Wanda slide her mouth up and down her shaft, Wanda's saliva covers her cock, sucking. “You're beautiful, you like my cock. ” 

"Mmh huh." Wanda nods, her hands touching the stomach and thighs of the topless woman. "You want me to fuck your face a little?" Natasha stroked her brown strands. Wanda nodded again impatient. Natasha took her head and fucked her face a little faster, the tip of the cock hitting her throat. Wanda moves her hand through Natasha's stomach, her fingers rest on her thighs. She would like to play with this woman's tits. For now she should just enjoy the piece of meat breaking her throat. 

  
Wanda takes her mouth away from the delicious piece of meat. “Let me play with your tits, baby. "

  
Big mistake.

  
A slap hits her cheek, leaving her stunned. The tears itch and her cheek burns painfully. She knows it was a big mistake to get the cock out of her mouth. Natasha took her hair painfully. Forcing her to get up. Hearing the words in her ear. “I said you could stop sucking my cock. Damn whore? Answer me?" 

  
"No, just... I… I'm sorry… I… please I'm sorry. ”Wanda pleaded with fear. "I was stupid, sorry." 

  
"You know what ..." Natasha hold her neck, a rough grip. "I should let my six bodyguards and my driver rape you and destroy your pathetic pussy, your dirty asshole and dislocate your mouth with their dicks, may you learn the lesson. Fucking bitch.” 

Wanda trembling, feel Natasha's hand squeeze harder her neck. The mention of a massive rape was terrifying. She begged trying to fix her mistake.  
"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… please. ”Wanda kissed the older woman's cheek. “Natasha you are a compassionate woman. Please let me fix it. But if you wish, your men will fuck me. Delighted I accept my punishment. ”The girl did not lie. If her rape and humiliation make Natasha happy. Wanda would do it with pleasure. 

  
A small smile appeared on Natasha's face. The grabbed her neck relaxed.  
"Correct answer. Do you think I would let my men fuck my girls? Just remember not disobey my orders. After all, I can send you to the Philippines. ”Wanda knows that place was hell on earth for prostitutes. “Everything in the correct moment. You can play with my tits. Maybe, Wanda. I also paid to fuck you, baby, but first ... ”Wanda took the cock in her mouth, not waiting any longer, taking deeper in her throat. Natasha sighed, pulling her hair. She begin to swing her hips a little faster, Wanda enjoyed the redhead's wild thrusts. 

After a few more minutes of delicious torture. Natasha lifted her, pushing her on the big bed, turning Wanda on her stomach, resting her body against the bed. Natasha ripped the silk panties off her body. Her butt with the a nice asshole and her pussy front the eyes of the older woman. Natasha slap her big butt, Wanda screams, feels her butt shake. Feel Natasha's hands open her legs wide. "Lift your pussy, girl." Wanda slightly lifts her body, arching her back. "Good." Feel Natasha's lips kissing her thighs and extending her buttocks. Natasha has a good view of her wet pussy, its a good position to fuck her.  
And Wanda is so ready, her pussy ready and wet. Two fingers entered, began to touch the vaginal walls. Natasha sighed and watched as Wanda moved back and forth over her fingers. Wanda groans, 'Yes, touch my pussy. Nat. You've got me hot and wet. ” her big ass starts to sway. Natasha slaps her ass again, she’s going to fuck her very hard. 

She slid the fingers out of her pussy, spread the wetness all over her pussy and ass. Wanda is extremely wet and hot. Her pussy is on fire. Natasha sticks her finger into her tight ass. Wanda jumps a little for the sudden intrusion, the woman fucked her ass until Wanda began to feel her ass relax, her shithole balanced on her fingers. Natasha took some lubricant and sprayed it on her cock. She rub the liquid up and down all over the thick and strong shaft. The redhead took out her finger to introduce two now. Natasha enjoyed playing with her ass. 

Wanda closes her eyes, groans more while she fucks herself in Natasha's fingers. The woman on her back puts her fingers deep into her sphincter. continuing with the rhythm, in and out. When Wanda sobs Natasha introduces the third finger in the ass and slides her cock in her pussy. Natasha guided her shaft, the brunette lets out a great moan, when the thick cock begins to invade her tight pussy.

Wanda breathes quickly, lies in bed with her legs open, her nipples sensitive against the rough sheet. Natasha's cock in her pussy. Its inevitable, the sexy brunette chasing the magnificent sensations, moves her hips, pushes her pussy against Natasha's cock. From side to side, in and out of her pussy. “Shit, yes. That is a big cock... Fuck meee, Natasha. ” 

Natasha laughs taking out cock, watching her pussy extended. So she slides her cock back into her pussy.  
She puts her hands on the hips, and fucks her hard, the brunette opens her legs more, the movements of the cock synchronized with the fingers in her ass “ Fuck me... You love this ass… fuckkkk baby. ”

She starts to swing on her cock. Natasha spent several minutes fucking with her finger her ass while here cock fucking her pussy. Natasha hit her in the ass a few more minutes, when she pulled her cock from her pussy and she take her fingers out of her ass. Wanda groans painfully for the loss. While Natasha half-naked lies on the bed. "Come on, up here and fuck your dirty ass with my cock." The woman ordered, running a hand through her wild curls looking at her face.

Wanda immediately goes up to Natasha. Her back towards the woman lying down, opening her buttocks and make sure to give a wide view. She felt the wet cock with her juices pressing her dilated ring. Her asshole slides over the cock while she groans and breathes loudly. Wanda could see her reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room a look of ecstasy, She is a fucking mess. Without hesitation, Wanda sat in a movement. The cock inside her opening her intestines on fire. While Natasha laughing with pleasure, she thrusts inside her, lifts her hips and lowers her cock into the rhythm of Wanda. The young girl squeezes the big nipples. She starts riding the cock harder and faster. Her tits bounce with the thrusts. The harder impacts blows her mind. Wanda need more, her ass is full and burning. Juices falls down her pussy wetting Natasha's big cock.

  
“Make me cummmm. Please fuck meee. ” Wanda bounces uncontrollably with speed. Cold sweat runs down her back, when Natasha hit her hips, she pushed her ass harder. Women riding wildly, while Natashs quickly pumped her ass with her cock.

"Oh yeah. Doooon’ t stooop. Keep fuckinggg mee pleaseeee.” 

Natasha fucked her harder. ”Fuck, you feel good. I love your little shithole. ”With both hands she opened her buttocks, and continued to fuck her deeply. Wanda's ass dilated and furiously red, wetness dripping. The redhead caught her hard, pressed Wanda tightly to her hips. Her cock in and out of her wet ass again and again. She couldn't stand it and started fucking her harder. "Oh, yes ... Yes ... Natasha." The girl pushing her hole. Pleasure exploded her sperm escaped her pussy while her ass squeezed.  
  


"Ahhhhhhh… Shit… Goddd!” Wanda shouted when the cock threw forward, and then quickly backed away. "Ah!… Ah!… Ahhh…" the girl gasped for air, she was drowning, when Natasha repeatedly violated her little, tight ass. Leading her to a second orgasm. 

Happy Wanda was bouncing wildly on hard flesh. She was just smiling. "Shit, bitch!" Natasha yelled laughing. "You have a delicious ass!" 

That was all Wanda needed to hear. Knowing that she was pleasing Natasha and her huge cock.  
“ I’m cum… I’m cumming !!! Again ... Yesss..! ”The moaning brunette, thick saliva fell from her mouth when her asshole and pussy tightened. Natasha, non stop, just continued. Wanda could feel another orgasm building. Breaking her sanity. 

"You're fucking so good!" Wanda groaned breathless. "Shoot your milk deep in my little ass." The head of the magnificent cock hit her intestines so deeply, it seemed to hit her stomach directly, the tight and abused ass was taking every inch. 

‘Ohhhh... I love your cock. I'm going to cummmmm... again.”

“You are so hot, Wanda. ”Natasha groaning and heavy breathing. The cock swelled when the girl's pussy exploded and her ass tightened painfully around her. Wanda can feel the bulbous head throbbing. Her body stiffened, the big cock exploded inside, throwing hot sperm all over intestines.  
Wanda with her eyes closed, enjoying her orgasm, rubbing her clit and extending her climax, her ass contracted around the pulsating cock, squeezing every drop of sperm. 

"Mmmmmmm ... Ohhh..!" Finally laughing Wanda fell above Natasha. Hard nipples pressed her back, the big cock still buried in her ass. The heat of sperm filling her stomach. "Shit… I love this." 

Natasha's hands caressed her tits, touching her belly. The fingers narrowed between her thighs. Touching her sensitive pussy. "You are beautiful, so perfect, baby girl." Natasha whispered in her ear. 

"Thanks for fucking me." Wanda squeezed her cock with her ass. Taking Natasha's hands. “And thanks for filling me with your milk. ” 

"My pleasure." Natasha kissed her neck and shoulder biting her pale skin. Squeezing her tits hard.

Natasha spent the rest of the night fucking her in different positions, against the walls, the coffe table, on the floor, the balcony, the shower, in the kitchen. Her vagina and ass dripping hot sperm. Natasha fucked her until she passed out.

Waking up, trembling with satisfaction and pain, Wanda saw the sunrise, playing with the collar on her neck. The light of a new day warming her skin. Even with Natasha's cock in her abused pussy, the girl enjoyed the sunrise. Her mistress is deeply asleep. And she is happy.

Wanda loves her job and loves being abused by Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas comments, curses, kudos?? Are welcome.


End file.
